Promise - ReAlter
by Akiyama Lhant
Summary: What if Milla met Ludger on the other side after her sacrifice? Based on ShouKoizumi's fanfic Promise, One-shot, Alt. Milla's POV. WARNING heavy spoiler inside.


**Title: Promise - Re: Alter**

**Series: Tales of Xillia 2**

**Pairing: Ludger x Alt. Milla**

**Rate: K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Tales of Xillia 2.**

I blame this to ShouKoizumi for inspiring me in writing this fanfic. Heavy spoilers ahead so if you do not wish to see any spoilers, please click on back button now.

I haven't wrote any fanfic - or novel in general - for years after I finished my high school, so it proved to be a bit challenging to write a fanfiction right now. It's like, "how do I write this again? What is grammar?" when writing this, but I enjoyed it nonethelesss.

Anyway enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Promise - Re: Alter**

"Please! Go for Elle...!" Ludger's desparate look burned deep into my eyes as I felt myself fallen into the darkness. I still remembered his outstretching hand - in his incomplete Corpse Shell form - as if he was desperately trying to bring me back.

But I know that I'm not needed in this world. I know the Kresniks - or Clanspear Inc. - needed to collect the 5 Landmarks to Land of Canaan, scattered in various Alter Worlds. It was Bisley's suggestion in order to reach the place. The world lead to the last Landmark was blocked by something, or rather someone, in the gap of worlds. It was later found out that it was Milla Maxwell who trapped in there due to her failed attempt to stop Khronos, and she couldn't get out because of my existence in her world. In order to get her out from the way, my sacrifice is a must. That was partly why...we were trapped in S.S. Perune, as that Redau guy attempted to send me into the abyss named Gap of Space in order to summon The Lord of Spirits.

As much as I hate it, but the plan succeeded because I decided to sacrifice myself, even though...Ludger tried to stop it. But...

_I wasn't needeed in this world, I know that. No one needs a faker such as myself._

As I fall deeper and deeper into the darkness, I saw a glimpse of white and gold floated upwards toward the light. Her long, curly blond hair swayed freelly behind her along that strand of green hair. The same hairstyle Sylph tried on me before, but I hated it. In a glimpse I saw her determined look, the very same grace of Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits. That look which I failed to grasp on.

"...I really hate that woman..."

I closed my eyes as her frame disappeared from my sight and into the light. Deep in my heart, I hope that Ludger and Elle are safe despite what that Redau guy did, even though I would never admit it openly.

But...I still worried about them.

I wondered would Elle mad at me for not making her favourite soup again?

I wondered how would Ludger handle his carelessness?

I wondered is everyone alright without me?

I wondered how the other Milla do in the same situation?

I wondered...

- x -

How long had I been in here? Everything was dark around me, I couldn't see, hear or feel anything around me, neither I could identify where I was. So this was how it feels to be trapped in the gap of worlds, it was not as scary as I imagined, neither like what Muzét said while threatened me when I was younger.

It was too quiet that I couldn't help but to start thinking the people who reached their hands to me despite of who I was.

Ludger...Elle...

I'm sorry...

...

I opened my eyes slightly, but it was then I was blinded by sudden burst of light which engulfed me within. What happened? It was too bright that I covered my eyes with arms a while before removing them slowly.

All I could see was white, endless horizon, and I stood - floated in particular - in the empty space. Nothing else in sight but the fading gradient of blue and white in the background. I looked around the place before moved ahead slowly, trying to figure out who I was.

I could feel the gentle breeze caress past my curly blond hair, a gift given by Maxwell when I was born. I moved my hands briefly and I could feel them moving on my will. I was sure that I was dead but...why could I still able to feel? I don't understand.

It was then something other than the white and blue horizon came into my sight: a black, vague figure. Curiously I approached the figure with caution. Upon closer look my eyes widened in surprise.

It was a person clad in black armor with white glowing marks on the dark shells. Two long, scarf-like white appendage protruged out from his back, and the lance...it looked too familiar that it made me remembered a certain someone who wielded the same lance.

Ludger...?

The person slowly stood up from his position, back facing me while gripped on his lance tightly. Even with the mask on, I could feel that he was as confused as I was. Slowly, a smile crept up on my lips as I called him out gently. "Ludger..."

He tensed as my voice reached him and looked around hurriedly, and I felt my smile grown wider. "Ludger..." He looked around aimlessly for a while before set his sight on me. With a careful step he approached me, trying to register himself on what he had seen, I guess.

"Milla..." He murmured, voice still clear even with the weird mask on. I reached my hand to his cheek, the mask disintegrated itself before I could touch it, revealing the face behind it. Emerald eyes mixed with surprised and disbelieving hidden beneath the pale hair. I gently caressed his cheek, the memories of his past, from the summon of Maxwell to the showdown with Bisley, Khronos and even Orijin flowed into my mind, and I somehow knew what had happened and what I should tell him, "You did great, Ludger."

He still looked a bit shocked before looked down in guilt, "Milla I am sorry..."

That somehoow caught me off guard as I looked at him confused, "Ludger, you did not do anything wrong." I admit it was my true feeling and I find no reason to deny that.

"No, I couldn't save you back then. If only I have the strength to do so." He looked down again avoiding my gaze, which I find it cute somehow.

"Silly Ludger, It's not your fault. It was my decision back then." Before I could continue my words, a pair of strong arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace, which caught me off guard again. Normally I would push him away immediately, but I couldn't find the strength or will to do it now.

"I really missed you." He whispered into my ears with such tenderness which I failed to hold my tears from falling down, and I found myself returning the hug. "I missed you too." I whispered while allowing my tears - only this time - rolling down on my cheek.

We embraced with each other so long that I couldn't even remembered how long it was but yet it felt like a brief one before moving away slightly. "The only regrets I have now are that I could not save you and watch Elle grow up," He sighed in a mix of pain and regret. It pained me to see him in this - though I don't even understand why. I hugged him again while comforted him quietly, "Ludger, we can't change the past but now we can look after Elle together." I whispered gently.

As if my words had their effect on Ludger, his Corpse Shell disintegrated, reverting back to his normal outfit - greyish blue shirts and dark brown long pants with brown straps, and yellow shirt tie. The outfit I was so familiar with. I touched his cheeks with my hands, I was glad that the Ludger I know was still alive and had finally came back to himself.

I hold his hands with mine, fingers intertwined before a door of light appeared before us which we went in together. The next view we saw was a park where Elle sat on the bench alone. We both embraced her together. It was strange to be able to feel the warm sensation as we were hugging with each other, even though we both fully aware on the fact that we were already dead.

"Elle, we will always be by your side," I whispered into Elle's ear. I could see Ludger smilling at me, and for a brief moment I could see a fatherly figure from him. As if she had heard or felt something, Elle turned around immediately, however from her expression she must have somehow confused. I stood beside Ludger while leaned my head onto his shoulder. "We will look after you, Elle," He muttered gently. Elle, as if she heard his words, smiled before she ran towards Alvin who apparently looked for her.

From the corner of my eyes, I could saw a faint figure in black not far away from us. His emerald eyes were somehow familiar, but his gaze at Elle was so gentle that it somehow reminded me of Ludger.

Perhaps that person was also Elle's important person just like us, wanting nothing but to protect Elle's happiness. It wasn't in my rights to find out, as I already had Ludger together with me in protecting her.

END


End file.
